Computer data is vital to today's organizations and a significant part of protection against disasters is focused on data protection. Existing data protection systems may provide continuous data protection, meaning that every change made to data is backed up, as well as snapshots and other types of data protection.
Some existing systems use a so-called “splitter” to send I/O writes to both local storage and to a data protection appliance that performs continuous data protection, snapshotting, etc. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of network traffic and additional latency introduced by a splitter in a data protections system.